Childhood Memories
by Post It Lover
Summary: Edited: Six year old Fuwa Shoutaro hates being out of the spotlight. Imagine his surprise when one day, a 'pretty boy' foreigner steals all the attention away from him. What mishievous and devious plan will he come up with in order to get his 'fans' back?


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Skip Beat!

Edited Version: I just want to say Thank you to **J Luc Pitard** for pointing out an error I made=) It was supposed to be fluent Japanese not English... You'll get it when you read it=)

* * *

Childhood Memories

"Really beautiful isn't he? That wonderful hair." whispered the old lady at the sweets store.

"I know! It looks so soft. I wish he would let us touch it next time. And his face! The face of an angel!"

"I hope he'll grow up soon so I can marry him!" giggled two teens as they excitedly walked by.

A six year old Fuwa Shoutaro was busy wandering around the area of his family's inn when he heard about _him._ Everyone around the town was talking about this boy, this foreigner who the maids say is uncannily beautiful and talk about him in awe as if he was some prince from a far away fairy land. Yes, the type that Kyoko was sure to love. Even his mother came home one day from shopping with this far off look in her face and started talking with the maids about _him._ What irritated Sho the most however, was that the ladies around the town didn't even bat an eyelash at him and coo at him when he passed by like they usually did_. _Instead, they crowded near the corner of the road that lead to the woods and craned their necks to get a good glimpse at _him_ as he passed by the corner everyday only to disappear for the rest of the day and come back near dusk.

Feeling appalled that his limelight was stolen from him by this newcomer, Shoutaro devised a devious plan to show the town that he was the only one who deserved their attention. The following morning, he woke up really early, grabbed a spool of nylon from home, and went to the corner where the foreigner passed by. Making sure that no one was looking he tied the thin string on a pole on the other side of the road and waited for the _other_ boy behind a bush. As the other boy made his way down the road towards the corner where he was hiding, Shoutaro got ready to pull the barely visible string in order to trip the boy.

'6 more steps. 5 more…4…3..2…pull!' he thought as he yanked really hard on the string. Hearing a collective gasp from the crowd that had gathered to ogle at the foreign boy, Shoutaro quickly tied the string to the bush he hid from and ran to take a look at his success.

"Did you see that! He was so graceful. He was like a dancer!"

"How athletic! I wish my son is like that!"

"He back-flipped over the string mom! Did you see! I want to be like that someday"

Shoutaro was surprised. There the boy was on the other side of the string, totally unharmed and not flat on his face like Shoutaro had imagined. It seems that his target had managed to see the string and make a magnificent acrobatic feat out of it and gained more respect and admiration from the townspeople as a result. Feeling his frustration rise up, he made his way to the older boy, trying not to stare at the blindingly blonde hair the foreigner had.

"You!" he barked impolitely. "How could you NOT fall for that! Didn't you just—"

WHAM!

He didn't even get to finish his sentence when he tripped over the line that he himself had tied.

"Owwww…" he said as he tried to get back on his feet. The older boy on the other hand tried to suppress his laughter and bent lower to face Shoutaro.

"That's a taste of your own medicine! Make sure to cut the string loose so the ladies don't hurt themselves with your petty trick." said the boy in fluent Japanese and gracefully made his way into the woods leaving the crowd mesmerized and Shoutaro flabbergasted.

Fuwa Shoutaro had found out what it felt like to have an enemy that day and he knew that he would never forgive that person and would find the chance to humiliate the 'pretty boy' wannabe someday.

_Ten Years Later…_

CLANG!

The ashtray landed with a sharp noise in front of Tsuruga Ren. Near the tray sitting on the bench was the only man who would ever dare to pick a fight with Japan's Number One Star.

"My Bad. I have long legs.I would have been more careful if I had noticed you." Fuwa Sho arrogantly replied to Tsuruga Ren's silent question. _'I really hate this guy!_' thought Sho viciously. _'He reminds me of that brat ten years ago who broke the pride of my pure six year old self! They give me the same level of irritation._'

"I understand."

"Huh?"

"It happens to me all the time." replied Tsuruga Ren cooly. He then gracefully used his foot to put the ashtray back upright and said, "Make sure to pick up all the trash that fell out." and walked away leaving a string of women melting into puddles along the way.

Fuwa Shoutaro never thought he'd hate anyone as he did that foreign kid ten years ago till the day he met Tsuruga Ren. If only poor little Sho knew that he'd been schooled twice by the same person, how angry would he be?

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I just had to get the idea off of my head or I would be able to sleep peacefully tonight. I surely appreciate rants, comments and complaints in the form of REVIEWS. Thank You=).


End file.
